Bestiary/Re;Birth1/High Lizard
High Lizards (ハイリザード, Hai Rizādo, lit. High Lizard) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're humanoid lizards with mechanical parts, they wield an axe and a shield. Behavior Skills High Lizards have 5 skills and a transformation: *High Slash (0 SP) *High Explosion (160 SP) *Venom Attack (80 SP) *EX High Impulse (200 SP) *High X. Gust (320 SP) *Viral Form When they turn Viral, their skills are replaced with other ones: *High Slash (0 SP) *High Flame (160 SP) *H. Flame Impulse / (200 SP) *H. Flame Tornado / (320 SP) Attack Patterns (Normal) Between 100% and 50% HP High Lizards' main skills are High Slash and High X. Gust. Occasionally they use High Explosion or EX High Impulse instead, or in rare cases, Venom Attack. When they run out of SP they only use High Slash. Between 50% and 30% HP When High Lizards' HP is between 50 and 30%, the odds of them using High Explosion increase a lot. Below 30% HP When High Lizards' HP is below 30%, the odds of them using Venom Attack increase greatly, while the ones of them using High Explosion decrease. Attack Patterns (Viral) Above 50% HP Viral High Lizards' main skills are Hiigh Slash and High Flame Tornado. Occasionally they use High Flame or High Flame Impulse instead. When they run out of SP they only use High Slash. Below 50% HP When Viral High Lizards' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using High Flame increase greatly. Partners High Lizards can have some partners to help them, six combination are known: A High Lizard and a Blushing Hot Guy ( ) Normal *15,871 EXP / 20,632 EXP (EXP Up) *4292 Credits / 5579 Credits (Credits Up) Viral High Lizard *19,946 EXP / 25,929 EXP (EXP Up) *5468 Credits / 7108 Credits (Credits Up) A High Lizard and two Blushing Hot Guys ( ) Normal *22,370 EXP / 29,081 EXP (EXP Up) *6585 Credits / 8560 Credits (Credits Up) Viral High Lizard *26,445 EXP / 34,378 EXP (EXP Up) *7761 Credits / 10,089 Credits (Credits Up) Two High Lizards and a Blushing Hot Guy ( ) Normal *25,243 EXP / 32,815 EXP (EXP Up) *6291 Credits / 8178 Credits (Credits Up) Viral High Lizard *29,318 EXP / 38,113 EXP (EXP Up) *7467 Credits / 9707 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral High Lizards *33,393 EXP / 43,410 EXP (EXP Up) *8643 Credits / 11,235 Credits (Credits Up) Two High Lizards and two Blushing Hot Guys ( ) Normal *31,742 EXP / 41,264 EXP (EXP Up) *8584 Credits / 11,159 Credits (Credits Up) Viral High Lizard *35,817 EXP / 46,562 EXP (EXP Up) *9760 Credits / 12,688 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral High Lizards *39,892 EXP / 51,859 EXP (EXP Up) *10,936 Credits / 14,216 Credits (Credits Up) A High Lizard and a Promise Ring ( ) Normal *12,632 EXP / 16,421 EXP (EXP Up) *2783 Credits / 3617 Credits (Credits Up) Viral High Lizard *16,707 EXP / 21,719 EXP (EXP Up) *3959 Credits / 5146 Credits (Credits Up) A High Lizard and two Promise Rings ( ) Normal *15,892 EXP / 20,659 EXP (EXP Up) *3567 Credits / 4637 Credits (Credits Up) Viral High Lizard *19,967 EXP / 25,957 EXP (EXP Up) *4743 Credits / 6165 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model *Dragon Knight *Raijin Soldier *Dragonia *Boss Lizard *Lizard King Same Model Gallery Normal High Lizard Dragon Knight.png|A High Lizard Dragon KnightSide.png|A High Lizard (Side View) Dragon KnightBack.png|A High Lizard (Back View) Dragon KnightSpecial.png|A High Lizard's Special Idle Animation. Viral High Lizard Gold LizardViral.png|A Viral High Lizard Gold LizardViralSide.png|A Viral High Lizard (Side View) Gold LizardViralBack.png|A Viral High Lizard (Back View) Gold LizardViralSpecial.png|A Viral High Lizard's Special Idle Animation. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Dragon Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies